Beyond the Castle Gates
by oh.kd
Summary: What do you do when all you have ever known is taken away from you? When your life drastically changed just from walking into a forbidden forest?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is a story I wrote for my friend but got really into it, Some sayings and places in this story,I used from City of Bones/Ashes by Cassandra Clare. but the story is entirly mine. Hope you enjoy it.)  
**

**Beyond the Castle Gates.**

**CHAPTER 1.**

**O**nce upon a time in a far away land, where princesses and princes and monsters of the fairytales still existed, lived a beautiful princess by the name of Andrea. She was a beautiful girl, with long blonde, wavy hair. Her eyes were described as crystals, so cold and hard with an imperishable blue colouring, her beauty was stunning and all the men in the land seemed to notice as well.

These men lined up for miles and miles, just to see the princess. They fought dangerous battles just to impress her. Many have asked her father for the princess's hand in marriage.  
But the poor princess was not fond of the idea of matrimony. She usually spent her days in her bedroom, gazing out the window, looking just beyond the hills and valleys, towards the forest.

Now Andrea was always told by her Father the King, to never go into the forest alone. He always reminded her of the horrors she could face if she entered the dark, mysterious forest. But that didn't stop Andrea from always thinking about this forest, it was the one thing that was left unsure to her. Princesses always get everything they want, as did Andrea. But the forest was the only thing out of Andrea's reach, and that made her curious.

Andrea heard a knock on her bedroom door; she quickly closed her window and jumped into bed as she called for them to come in.  
Her mother quietly opened the wooden door of Andrea's bedroom. Her room was very large with white drapes covering the window across from her bed.

"Are you still up, my dear?" Andrea's mother, The Queen Emily asked. Now Emily, you see, was the prettiest women of the land. Her long wavy brown hair fell to her mid-back, as her blue eyes sparkled in the dim light from the candle in her hand. The candle sent shadows across Andrea's mothers pale face as she waited for Andrea to reply.

"Yes Mother, I cannot sleep." Andrea said in an implacably sweet voice. Andrea watched as her mother walked towards Andrea's bed with the candle in her hand, and her long white night-gown dragging soundlessly behind her. Emily sat on Andrea's bed and settled the candle in her lap.

"Andrea, I am in need to talk to you about an important situation." Emily said in a whispered voice. Andrea silently nodded her head, for her mother to continue.

"You're eighteenth birthday is tomorrow, my dear. Surely you have not forgotten." Andrea was quite surprised. How could she have forgotten about her birthday?

Emily continued.  
"Andrea, an eighteenth birthday of the king's daughter means many important things. You are now an adult and are ready to make your own choices in life, but being eighteen also means that it is your turn to fulfill your rights to the crown and you must marry…"

Andrea froze. She had never thought about matrimony in such a serious way before. Of coarse there had been many men from around the land who asked to take her hand, but she didn't think of it as an important problem, until now. Now it was inevitable.

Andrea laughed a shrilly laugh.  
"Oh Mother, you must be mistaken. I cannot marry! I have not found a decent husband to make mine!" Andrea hoped in vain that her mother would agree.

her mother looked at her daughter with a guilty glare.  
"I expect you to marry, Andrea. There are no other options. You will become queen of this land with a faithful husband by your side. End of discussion."

The queen rose from the bed and walked towards the door, shutting it quietly behind her to leave Andrea to think of the horrors tomorrow may hold.

"You will not disobey me daughter! I am king and my word goes! I am not going to listen to your whining no longer! You are marrying!" Andrea's father yelled, from his chair across the breakfast table. His face was red and his crown sat stiffly on his bald head. He returned to eating his breakfast but his black eyes did not leave hers. Andrea glanced down at her food. Her stomach didn't feel well enough to eat anything. She needed some fresh air.

"Father, if you would excuse me I think I am going to step outside." Andrea stood up and placed her napkin on her untouched plate of food and walked towards the doors of the Castle.

She stepped outside into the courtyard as the sun beat down on her skin. The feeling was very calming. She walked towards the exit of the castle grounds, scurrying the stones underneath of her shoes.  
As the oversized wooden doors opened it revealed the many valleys and rivers and beauties among the castle walls. Andrea never like being kept in the bounds of big stones walls. She enjoyed her freedom. The warm wind picked up her beautiful blonde hair and swayed it around as well as Andreas white dress.

She walked in the valleys for a while, until she stopped dead in her trail. The forest was right in front of her. The dark trees stretched up to the sky covering the sun, leaving her in the shadows. Beyond the trees was dark and misty, but that did not stop her from taking a step forward.

She entered the forest. It was not so dangerous. A couple of birds here and there? Oh a squirrel walking by? She laughed to herself humourlessly as she walked farther into the forest. The woods were silent and dark, but she could still see the blazing sun at the tree tops.

She walked and she walked, not understanding why this place was such a threat to her. It was actually beautiful.  
She was so caught up in her thinking she hadn't noticed that the sun was starting to set. She looked up at the sky, which was now twilight.

While looking up to the tree tops her dress caught on a loose branch and made a rip in her gown. "Oh no." She breathed as she tried to unravel her dress from the tree branch.

All of a sudden everything went black.

The sun had gone down, and she was alone in a black forest, and she could no longer see the edge of the forest.  
Andrea was suddenly extremely frightened. She thought back to all those stories her mother had told her when she was a little girl, about the forest and what monsters it holds. She started to walk the way she came, but she realized she was just making no progress.  
_hmmph!  
_Andrea spun around to see where the noise came from. It was a grunting sound that made a shiver run up her spine. Her palms were starting to sweat and the hair on the back of her neck was standing.  
_Crackle._  
Another noise. She spun around again, feeling the eyes of someone on her, watching her. _Grrrroowwwll._  
That noise was not a noise from _someone._ But a noise from s_omething_. something was following her. She began to pick up her pace and started to run. She ran and ran trying desperately not to see if something was following her trail. She looked to the side of her and saw a big black figure running between the trees beside her. She froze dead in her tracks, as she met the red eyes of a beast.

The eyes were a glowing red, appearing from the blackness of the branches, it was big and strong, and defiantly not human. She backed up as the creature came closer. She could now see it. It was a monster but had the face of a man. The hair on its head was blonde and his face was pale but his body was fur covered and oversized, packed with outstretched muscles and limbs.

She could only give one word to describe this horrid beast.  
She thought back to all those stories she had read with her mother about creatures such as these, and she remembered looking at a picture of it in one of her books. It was called….

A Werewolf.

She cried for her life as the monster neared her, extending his mouth packed with sharp pointy teeth, towards her shoulder.

And then…everything went black

x

**(A/N: Please review if you like it, it really makes me happy. Next chapter will be up ASAP.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Second Chapter, please remember to review :) )**

CHAPTER 2

x

Andrea slowly awoke, her eyes were blurry and she felt as if she had been asleep for days. She slowly rose and regained her vision, glancing around at her surroundings. She was in a forest, trees all around her, but she was in a clearing, a small meadow inside the woods. She was lying on the ground on top of some leaves and grass.

It was almost pretty, the tall trees covered in green moss creating a labyrinth under the sun that shined around her. Finally she remembered what had happened, remembering the eyes of the beast. She shivered involuntarily and stood up.

"What are you doing here Mortal?" The sound startled Andrea, she jumped where she stood and yelped. She turned around to see a beautiful girl standing at the edge of the clearing,

She was small and had long dark hair and piercing blue eyes, not the kind of eyes you would see on a human. They were like the eyes of a cat, sharp pupil pointing upward. She wore a knee high dress, that look as if was made from the forest itself.  
"Well….? Are you going to answer me or not?" She was clearly annoyed with Andrea's lack of knowledge.

"I um… I am not sure; I stumbled upon a great beast as I entered the forest with red eyes!" Andrea said in an innocent voice. The girl looked at Andrea quizzically, "Why are you talking like that?" the girl asked. Andrea was now confused. "Like What?"

The girls' mouth twitched as if she was going to smile, "Why do you talk as if you lived in the 18th century." The girl sighed. "So what are you doing here Mundane?"  
Andrea stood up tall and answered the question. "I am not sure. All I remember was a monster. And he…he… bit me!" Andrea eyes were now on the big bloody gash on her shoulder, she felt a wave of nausea as she turned back to the girl, who still had a bored expression on her face.  
"Looks like you've met Eric." Sighed the girl. "I am going to kill that boy when he comes back!" she grumbled. Andrea was still looking at her wound; it was fairly deep, and looked almost like a shark bite but smaller.

"Ah! Look who's up!" came a loud voice somewhere in the trees. The girl still at the edge of the clearing began to yell in a language Andrea didn't understand. Suddenly two men came out of the woods into the clearly, beside there was a wolf, not anything like the beast had been, just a normal wild dog.  
The men were young, maybe not even men, more like boys who looked the same age as Andrea. One of them had Black hair that hung in his eyes; Andrea could tell he looked as if he had an Asian orientation. He smiled at the girl, his teeth were white and sharp, but he looked harmless enough. The other boy had blond hair that also hung in his eyes. And his teeth were also pointed. Both the boys were very muscular and good looking, and they both wore no shirts, only sweatpants and bare feet.

"Another Mundie?!" The girl asked the boys, who weren't looking too guilty.  
The dark haired one smiled "Come on Katie what kind of threat is she to us?" he was almost laughing. The girl Katie just glared at the both of them.

"Um…Excuse me?" All three of them turned towards Andrea, She was suddenly intimidated by the three pairs of eyes that were on her. The wolf went to lie down behind Katie. "Where am I exactly? And who are you?" Andrea was starting to panic. Katie was the first one to answer.

" You're in the forest, hence the trees. I am Katie, and these two morons are Eric and Zac." Katie pointed a lazy hand towards the two who smiled. She then turned her back to us, walking back into the trees. "This was your idea, you're going to deal with her." called Katie over her shoulder, as she vanished into the green labyrinth. It was silent for a minute as we all watched her go.

"Annoying, evil, pixie." The blonde one Eric seemed to mumble and he turned around to face me again. "So, who are you?" he asked in a blunt voice.  
"I'm uh… Princess Andrea." She declared. Zac turned a nervous glance towards Eric, but Eric was still watching Andrea.  
" Oh yeah you had to chose the princess." Zac sighed and sat on the ground beside the wolf.  
"So I guess we should probably get back to the Oak with her, shouldn't we?" Eric asked Zac, who shrugged his shoulders and stood up with the wolf following.

"Come on…" Said Zac grabbing Andreas arm and pulling her into the forest.

She walked in silence most of the time, stepping over the fallen trees, and swatting away the occasional bugs. She listened as Eric and Zac talked to each other about thing she didn't understand. She heard something about a Seelie court, the Unseelie court, and dark magic and so on. Finally, during a silence between the boys Andrea worked up to gut to ask them a question. "What is Katie?"

The boys were silent for a moment and she thought she heard them mumble something like 'stupid human' under their breath but they answered. "She is a pixie."  
"A pixie? Oh really? I love faeries, I love watching peter pan." She said in an excited voice. Both the boys snorted and the wolf beside them growled a little.  
"Princess, this is hardly a Fairytale." As they said that, they emerged to the edge of the forest, another clearing, but this one was very, very large.

Andrea couldn't believe her eyes; all the trees were made into huts that resembled a tree house. They're rope bridges attached to every hut high in the air. The trees still blocked the heat and the rays of the sun, but it still glowed through the tree tops. Big boulders where made into more tiny huts going on for miles and miles. If Andrea didn't know any better she would say it resembled…a village. And all around people ran around. Now they weren't normal people, Andrea could tell that some of them resembled Katie the pixie. Some were small and some where incredibly large. She noticed a boy walk by, with black eyes and webbed feet, and another girl with blue hair a wings. This village was something clearly not human.

Andrea walked in amazement following the boys. They were walking towards the biggest tree hut. Eric gave Andrea a boost as she climbed the wooden stairs towards the top of the tree.  
Inside the hut was amazing, from the outside it looked fairly small, but the inside looked like a house. The hut was made of one big room in the center as you walked in, but at the sides of the cabin where small rooms, almost bedrooms. The doors to these bedrooms were draped with beads instead of actual wooden doors. The center room had a wood table and a wood framed couch.

" Wow." Andrea said in amazement as the boys walked into the house, dropping down onto the handmade-looking couch.  
"This place, it's so magical!" Andrea sighed, the boys snorted again, and she went to join them on the long couch.

"So how am I going to get home?" Andrea asked, now remembering her castle, her mother and father, her commitment.  
"You're not going home." Zac said not looking up from the book he grabbed from the table. It took Andrea a second to absorb what he had really said.  
"What!?" Andrea cried. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes.  
"I said you're not going home." Zac repeated as if he were talking to a 2 year old.

"But...but...Why?!" Andrea demanded her voice cracking.  
"Because you are Mortal, and you have seen our world. I bit you, you now have the abilities of the immortal creatures. You cannot go out into the human world when you hold such a power." Eric argued. His face was flushed and his eyes were cold.

"You're the one who bit me!?" Andrea gasped in astonishment. Now she knew the tears where coming, she had to escape their presence before they could fall.  
"Where am I staying then?" She demanded trying to sound strong. Eric pointed to one of the many rooms in the hut. She quietly got up from the couch and walked to her room.

The beads brushed against her as she walked through them to the bedroom. The room looked as if it was from Snow White or Peter Pan; the bed was made of wood and sat low to the ground. There was a small dresser that sat diagonal from the bed that was also made of wood, above held a mirror. Andrea slowly walked towards the mirror, taking a good look at her for the first time in a long time.

Her long wavy beautiful blonde hair was now full of dirt and debris from the forest, Her pale face was now covered in dirt, and her face was slightly flushed. Her blue eyes were too bright and her white dress was torn and ruined. Andrea pulled desperately at the leaves knotted in her hair. _"Princess, this is hardly a Fairytale."_ She remembered the words Eric had spoke earlier that day. She would never see her family again, never sleep in her own bed again, and never marry. She now realized the truth in Eric's words.  
Poor Princess Andrea was not going to get a happily ever after.

x

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE. :) CHAPTER 3 IS ON THE WAY.**

:)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Andrea spent many days crying in her bedroom, mourning for the life she had lost. Eric and Zac learned to stay away when they heard the sobs coming from Andrea's bedroom. Nobody bothered with her. A couple days later Andrea remembered all the questions that still needed answers. She wasn't going to ask but the growl of her stomach made up her mind.

Andrea hadn't eaten in almost 3 days. She was very boney now, pale and sallow. She wondered what had happened to her beautiful face. She lifted herself up off the bed and whipped her eyes before she left her bedroom.  
Eric and Zac were sitting on the couch watching T.V. as Andrea walked over and plopped down onto the couch beside them, avoiding the curious glances from the boys. About an hour later Andrea had eaten five bowls of Rabbit stew and was much more content.

She sat back on the couch and watched some more television. Through the door came the wolf. Over the last couple of days Andrea has grown to love the company of the wolf, she had asked Eric one day what his name was, He looked at her funny as if it was a joke, but he did tell her the name. Derek. A funny name for a dog, she thought. But Derek and Andrea created some sort of bond. He was her best friend in this weird place.Derek came and lied down at Andrea's feet as she scratched him behind the ears.

Suddenly a knock came from the doorway, Andrea looked over to see Katie the pixie standing at the door.  
"Come in Katie." Zac sighed and turned the channel on the TV.  
Katie came skipping into the room and stood in front of the television. She didn't look any different in these three days, but Andrea was still intimidated by her presence.

"Hello. Andrea? If I remember correctly? I was wondering if you wanted to walk around the village with me. You can look around, meet some people. You know?" She said sweetly, still standing in front of the television, ignoring the boys who were trying to see the screen.  
Andrea was startled, Katie didn't seem so nice the first time she had met her.  
"Um…Sure." Andrea said standing up. Derek quickly got up too, to follow Andrea and Katie as they walked through the door.

x

"So do you like it here?" Katie asked as they walked around the small town, Andrea was amazed by how much there was in a small town like this. It had tiny shops and bistros all along the walk way.

"I haven't gotten used to it yet I suppose." Andrea replied as a short, plump man with no hair and wings walked by.

"Yeah, it does take some getting used to, I guess. Well now that you are bound here I suppose you have to get use to it." Katie said absentmindedly as she looked in the window of one of the small shops.

"I just don't understand, why can't I go home?" Andrea asked, feeling that role of nausea in her stomach again. Katie was still looking through the windows of the shops as she explained.

"That night when you walked into the forest, Eric found you and he bit you. Now since Eric is an immortal creature, his….saliva can infect you. It gives you the many traits that any of us creatures have, and now since you have this power, you cannot return to the human world, because now you have the power to infect humans the way Eric has infected you. And you can't run around exposing our world to humans, can you?"

Andrea sighed and realized that she was going to be stuck here forever, Derek came up behind her and looked at her with curious eyes. "I'm okay." She whispered and patted his head. Katie looked at Andrea and Derek, Andrea thought she saw Katie smirk but instead of asking, Andrea wanted to know something else.  
"So when you say I have…abilities now, that creatures have…."

Andrea trailed off but Katie knew what she was asking.  
" You can be immortal if you chose, you can have the powers of Warlocks, if you want, you can be a beautiful-magnificent pixie like me, or you can be a werewolf if you really want"- Andrea saw as Katie smirked once more "-Or you can be anything you want really." Katie shrugged.

"And how do I choose?" Andrea asked she looked around at the many faces around her, pixies, warlocks, faeries, nixies, vampires but which one?  
Katie stopped walking and turned towards Andrea, Her eyes were dark and her face grew into a frightening mask of treachery. She smiled a dark smile and responded.  
" We will have to pay a visit to the Seelie Court."

x.

"Get off your butts and hurry up!" Katie's high soprano voice echoed in the hut. Zac and Eric stood up from the couch and turned off the television.  
" Our Appointment is soon, look at the sun! It has almost set! Hurry up!" Katie said to the guys. Katie had communicated with a faerie to alert the Seelie court of their visit.  
They made their way through town at a running pace, Andrea never was a fast runner but she managed to keep up, with Derek at her side.

Andrea didn't really know where they were going, or what the Seelie court was. Katie described it as being a place where humans can discuss with the faeries certain things. It was suppose to be a place to create peace between human and fairy, still, a fairy belonging to this court would avenge insults and could be prone to mischief. It was a dangerous place.

Their running finally slowed as they came to a pond. The water was dark and the sun was slowly setting. Katie began to walk knee deep into the cold water with Eric and Zac following. Slowly they began to move deeper into the water; Andrea was hesitant at the edge of the pond. She felt a nudge at the back of her legs and saw it was Derek, telling her to go in. Andrea walked into the cold water deeper and deeper with Derek still at the edge of the pond.

Finally Andrea reached the others. They seemed to be waiting for something; all was silent except what sounded like …something was purring? Everyone turned their heads to follow the direction of the noise. Sitting on a boulder at the far side of the pond was a lady. Not a lady Andrea thought, a creature, a very beautiful creature who sounded as if she were humming a soothing melody. She had brown hair and dark, dark eyes. Her feet were webbed as if she were a mermaid. When she saw us she giggled, and jumped into the water.

Andrea heard Katie swear under her breathe. She looked over at Katie who was watching as the lady in the water came near us. Katie turned towards Eric and Zac and began waving her hands in front of their faces. Andrea looked at the boys'. Their faces both had the same expression, as if they were hypnotized. Katie began speaking their names and pushing them, they never responded.

"What is it?" Andrea asked referring to the water creature who clearly effect them.

"A Morgan!" Katie spat, as she tried to move Zac.

"What is it doing?!" Andrea demanded as she helped Katie.

"It's a water spirit; they drown men, dragging them underwater by their…beauty!" Katie struggled as the spirit edged closer. At the side of the pond Derek began barking and growling.

The Morgan came closer and closer until it was finally at Eric's feet, Her head came out of the water, and with her hands she started clawing her way up Eric's chest and he just stood their with a ditzy expression on his face. Katie was still pushing Zac away as she called "Andrea get ready!" but Andrea didn't have any time to ask why. The sun set behind the hills and the sky was glowing. It was twilight. And at that moment the mucky bottom of the pond felt as if it disappeared, and suddenly, Andrea was falling.

x

**(A/N: Yes, that chapter was shorter. But please review. 5 reviews and Chapter 4 will be up :) )**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It felt as if Andrea had been falling for hours, all was dark and she could not see anything, but she could feel the wind whipping in her face, and gravity pulling her downward.

Suddenly a small light came from below Andrea, and as she kept falling the light grew bigger. The bottom, she knew it. It was getting closer and closer, Andrea braced herself for the pain of hitting the hard floor. But finally when she dropped a pair of muscular arms encircled around her. Saving her from the brutal damage the hard dirty floor would have caused.

She was quickly dropped onto her feet by who had caught her. She looked up to see a large man with pointy ears and wings-almost invisible to see- He wore no shirt, but a pair of shorts that looked as if they were made from debris of the forest. Andrea finally looked up to meet his eyes; they were those of a cat, the same as Katie's.

"Come with me." He said in a deep voice.

Andrea looked around to see Katie pulling off from the wall, with a bored expression on her face. Eric and Zac were no longer hypnotized, but had regained total control over them selves, almost looking a tad embarrassed. All 4 of them followed the large fairy through a dimly lit cave. It was damp and dirty but had torches lighting their paths on every wall.

"You are meeting the Queen of Seelie court. Let me talk for the most part okay? We don't want to get you locked down here for all of eternity now do we?" Katie whispered in a harsh tone, up ahead the Fairy snorted.

At the end of the hall way there was a large room that was brightly lit by many glowing ornaments hanging from the walls. All around Andrea faeries were dancing and having laughing, with enchanting music playing. The music was alluring but Andrea kept walking. At the edge of the room sat a large gold thrown with a beautiful faerie lady resting on it.

"Hello, my Queen." Katie said taking a small graceful bow. The queen simply nodded her head as other faerie servants brought her some sort of blue liquid.

"What are you in need of, Dear pixie?" The queen said as she slowly put the liquid to her lips.

"Well you see my friend here was"- Katie was interrupted by the queens sharp voice.

"You wanted the Mundane to choose, dear pixie? You would like me to grant her eternity? You and your Werewolf friends, is that what you would like?" Katie stood astonished as the Queen sat forward in her chair and locked eyes with Andrea.

"Do you want to be immortal, human?" the queen asked, Andrea was absorbed in the glass eyes of the faerie. "Do you want to be a faerie?" Andrea couldn't concentrate on anything else except those eyes. The eyes so blue and smoky, so cold and dead….

"Leave the girl alone, will you my Queen?"

The Queen looked over, startled at the voice that had interrupted. Andrea was unlocked from the hypnosis of the stare and turned around to see who had called out.

Another boy stood at the door way of the room. His golden hair fell into his eyes, as he tried to brush it away. He was tall, and was very muscular but was also lanky. He was wearing no shirt, but only jeans that hung long on his hips, defining his sharp hipbones. This seemed to make Andrea blush, as he turned her stare to her. But the way he looked at Andrea, was not what she expected. He almost looked relived and happy at the same time. Andrea was convinced that she had seen his dark eyes somewhere before.

"I see another werewolf has come to join the party?" the queen said regaining her control and chuckling to her self quietly as she sat back in her chair. "What do you want?"

The boy walked over towards Eric and Zac, Andrea could tell that this boy was the more boyish out of the 3.

"I want you to leave her alone, what need is she to you? She has come to claim her immortality, not to be a slave for the Seelie court for the rest of her existence." The boy demanded, Andrea was astonished of how he talked to the queen.

"Okay, boy. I will give you what she wants…"

"Wait!" Andrea yelled, She didn't mean to shout but she had silenced the whole room, now every pair of eyes where on her.

"Isn't there a way…to let me go back home?" Andrea asked, her voice cracking twice.

The queen was hesitant. "No. I am sorry mortal but you are now…stuck here. I will now grant you, your immortality…"

"Wait!" this time Andrea looked over to the blonde haired boy who called out. His face was a mask of indecision. "Can you at least give her a week? A week to be human?"

Andrea sucked in a breath and returned her stare towards the Queen.  
"I suppose I could do that. But only one week! No exceptions, my dear. Or else you will be bound to a life of serving me." The queen stated with a wicked grin.

"Now leave my court Dog, or else I will have you removed!"

When they left the court the sun was just rising over the hills. Andrea hadn't worked up the gut to ask the Boy his name, or why he wanted to save Andrea for, so she was silent the whole time. When they finally slouched out of the mucky pond Andrea realized something. "Where did Derek go?"

Andrea caught a glimpse of Katie opening her mouth but the blonde haired boy covering it was his hand.  
"I don't know." Eric said in a quiet voice. Everyone was fairly quiet on the walk back to the hut. When they finally reached it everyone went to bed. Andrea wasn't as tired as everyone else so she lied on her back just looking at the ceiling of her room, too shocked to fall asleep.

All of a sudden a sharp knock came from the frame of Andrea bedroom door, as The blonde haired Boy stuck his head through the beads.

"Um…Hey, I was, uh wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Oh…Sure!" Andrea said startled, she quickly sat up on the bed and crossed her legs to make some room for him to sit down.

He sat down and was silent for a minute as Andrea brought her knees to her chest and tucked the under her chin waiting for him to start.

"Uh…So... Andrea..." He began but Andrea quickly cut him off.

"How do you know my name?" She asked extremely curious, she had never met this boy in her life.

He snorted. "I know a lot more then just your name." He mumbled under his breath, not thinking Andrea had heard.

"Ah, never mind I forget what I was going to say anyways." He smiled and turned to look at her. She was completely memorized by his face, he was truly beautiful. High cheek bones, sharp jaw line, amazing eyes…

"What's your name?" She asked letting the question slip from her tongue.  
He laughed and looked down but then returned his gaze to her face, he almost looked sad. "If I told you, you wouldn't like it." He mumbled still looking at her, as if he were memorizing her face.

"Oh." Andrea sighed, not knowing what he had meant. He slowly stood up and she looked up at him.

"I should probably let you sleep; you look like you need some rest." He said walking towards her door. "Goodnight, Princess." He said as he disappeared through the entryway. Andrea was stunned by this mysterious boy, but he was right she was tired, and she could feel herself slowly drift into unconsciousness with the delicate sounds of the swinging beads still swaying at the door.

All night long Andrea tossed and turned in her bed, with dreams dancing around in her head. They were terrible dreams, horrific dreams, they were nightmares. She dreamt about her mother, and her father, but something was wrong. Her parents looked as if they were afraid of her, cowering away from Andrea. In her dream she found a mirror which lay broken at her feet, and as Andrea looked into the mirror she realized what had scared her parents off. Andrea's eyes were red and had hair all over, just like a beast. She was a werewolf.

Andrea woke up in a cold sweat; sitting up in her bed she took deep breaths trying to calm her self. Andrea knew she couldn't fall asleep so she got out of bed and walked into the central room. Lying on the couch she recognized blonde haired-mystery- Boy sprawled out on the pillows with his long flailing limbs dangling over the edge.

Now Andrea knew she couldn't call this boy 'blonde haired-mystery- Boy' forever. She knew she had to ask him his name once more.

She walked over and sat on the ground in front of the couch, crossing her legs. She knew nothing would be on the television at this time but she still looked for the controller. She turned around to see if he had it in his hand. Andrea didn't realize how close she was to him. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

Finally she caught a glimpse of the remote; it was stuck between this boy and the couch, of coarse he had to be lying on it. As stealthy as possible Andrea gently squeezed her hand in between to reach for it. Andrea could feel the pounding of his heart through his bare chest. Blood ran to Andrea's cheeks as she grabbed the remote and pulled away, fast as possible. The boy grunted and opened a single eye.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled into the pillow, his eye still sleepy.

"Sorry." Andrea whispered as she pressed power on the controller. She turned back to the TV but she heard him moan, and sit up. She turned back around to look at him and felt a squeeze in her chest. His golden hair was in disarray, as he pulled his fingers through it making tiny pieces stick out in front, He was still wearing nothing but jeans and you could see his abs tighten as he yawned, he turned to look at her, with sleepy eyes and a slight grin on his beautiful face. Andrea quickly turned around.

"You know," He said behind her back, "I moved over, you don't have to sit on the floor."  
Andrea turned back to him and smiled a shy grin as she stood up and sat beside him. There was a short silence before Andrea blurted it out. "What's your name?"

He looked over at her slowly, trying to come up with a good way to answer the question.  
Once again a sad smile crossed his face as he replied "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Andrea asked. And for a minute Andrea thought that she should feel scared, obviously he wants to keep it a secret. What if it was bad? But Andrea felt no fear.

"Well, you see Andrea…" He looked down at his hands that were in his lap. "Yesterday wasn't the first time you have met me, well… maybe not _me_ but you have met me."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Andrea asked confused, all she wanted was to know his name.

And finally he looked up at her, his eyes startled her. They were so concentrated, so determined, so serious. They never left hers.

"Andrea…My name is Derek."

Andrea sat in shock for a couple of minutes; Derek didn't say anything, just waited for Andrea to understand.

"You….You're…a wolf?" She asked still a bit stunned.  
Derek gave her another grin, this one looked as if he were in pain.

"What? Did you think I was human?" he joked, but his eyes were troubled. Andrea caught on and finally accepted it.

"So, you were with me the whole time?" She asked remembering the day Eric and Zac found her.  
He only nodded.

"Then why didn't you…change into human?" she asked puzzled, this made him cough a laugh.

"Because you seemed to grow so attached to me, as a dog… I thought you wouldn't have liked me as…a human" he said looking back down at his hands. Andrea remembered how happy and safe she used to feel around the wolf, now was no different.

Andrea startled Derek by swinging her arms around his neck and pulling herself into his chest. "I missed you!" Andrea cried into his shoulder. Derek gently rubbed her back as she cried for a couple of moments.

"I just…I just want to go back!" She moaned through sniffles. She cried and cried on his shoulder most the night, and as the sun began to rise Andrea finally drifted to sleep in Derek's arms.

When Andrea woke up again she was lying on a soft bed, she opened her eyes and recognized the room immediately. When she sat up, her head was pounding and her eyes stung, and then she remembered crying for most of the night. That was probably why her eyes were so sore. And then the night before slowly drifted into mind as Andrea got out of bed to look in the mirror. Derek. Derek and his golden hair, dark eyes and beautiful face. Derek must have carried her to her bed last night.

Her reflection in the mirror was nothing like her reflection in her nightmare last night, she sighed with relief. Her eyes were red and puffy though.  
She walked through the beads into the central room where everyone was seated watching TV. She walked over to sit down on the couch beside Katie who didn't bother take her eyes off the screen. Derek was sitting in the far chair and Andrea saw him glance over and smile at her.

Andrea couldn't help but smile back.

**(A/N: Thankyoou to my one reviewer, this chapter is for you. haha. ;) I NEED MORE REVIEWS GUYYS! pleasee. :) hope you like it.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

-

The whole day seemed to pass in a blur, Katie took Andrea shopping for new clothes, because her old white gown was clearly not working for her anymore, with a big rip in the side and dirt everywhere, Andrea bought a new one that came just to her knees.

They also stopped in at a bistro, where a Nixie made them smoothies. Andrea had to be sure to choose off the Mortal menu, she didn't want to end up with frog feet and moss in her drink.

Derek tagged along for most of the shopping spree but eventually gave up holding the girls bags and said he had to get back.  
Andrea enjoyed the small town; the shops were tiny and magical to her.

But when Andrea saw a book store she needed to go in. When she lived at the castle, Andrea's greatest passion was reading. She read all day long, since it was the only thing to do. Andrea asked Katie if she wanted to go into the bookstore with her, but Katie declined the offer wanting to go into a clothing store instead.

The book store looked old, antiquity. An old elf stood at the front counter.

"Hello, Welcome to my book store…please enjoy." He said with an old crackly voice. Andrea just smiled politely as she walked down the first isle. She didn't know what she was really looking for, but being surrounded by all these books made her feel at home again. Nobody was in the bookstore except for Andrea and the elf; He occasionally asked her questions as she passed him still looking at books. "You are Mortal, I see." He once remarked. She nodded and kept walking.

Finally at the very last shelf of the store was a dusty old book, which looked like it had been there for centuries. Out of curiosity Andrea picked up the book and blew off the dust, creating a cloud in front of her face. She nearly screamed at the title of the book, and as the last of the dust disappeared into the air, the title came into clear view.

"THE MORTAL POND."

Andrea didn't know what it meant exactly. The front of the book showed a little river surrounded by trees. The title was coincidental so Andrea decided to look inside.  
Flipping through a couple of pages she saw many old illustrations of this pond that was on the cover, Andrea could only guess that this pond was in fact 'The Mortal Pond.'

Taking it up to the front desk, Andrea asked the Elf what it was.

"Oh, my dear this is the pond that grants you mortality." He chuckled darkly. His black beady eyes locked on Andreas.

"Mortality?" Andrea asked anxiously.

"Yes, dear human. One drop of water can turn you mortal, and you have the ability to leave the forest…" He whispered.

"Where is this pond?" Andrea asked. The elf leaned in closer to Andrea…

"Deep in the forest, under the great willow tree…" He whispered once more.-"but all creatures know that's like straight suicide, nobody would ever dare return to the human world." The elf said leaning away again.

"Why?" Andrea demanded.

" The water is a powerful thing Miss, the transformation…it would be excruciating, only some creatures have ever survived. But I guess if you're already mortal…." The elf continued, but was too late as the door closed and Andrea was running down the street.

When Andrea got back to the hut she was out of breath and her face was red. Katie was sitting on the couch glaring at Andrea as she entered.

"Where were you!?" Katie demanded. Andrea sat down beside and tried to catch her breath.

"Nowhere." Andrea huffed as Katie turned her attention back to the TV.

"What's in your hand?" Katie asked pointing towards Andrea new book.

"Nothing!" Andrea jumped shoving the book out of view before Katie could read the title.

"Well aren't you full of answers tonight." Katie mumbled and turned off the TV. "I'm going to bed." Katie got up off the couch and slowly walked to her bedroom disappearing through the beads.

Andrea sat on the couch for a moment with the book, now clutched desperately to her chest. A dark figure appeared at the door and Andrea screamed, startled by this big figure.

"Shh! Calm down! It's me!" And immediately Andrea knew the voice.

"Oh!" she sighed in relief. "Where were you?" She asked as Derek came up and sat beside her.

"I was just running an errand." He said innocently. "Well I'm going to bed, this couch killed my back last night, and I am _not _sleeping here again." He mumbled standing up and walking towards one of the many bedrooms. "Goodnight Andrea." He called over his shoulder before disappearing through the beads.

After he left Andrea quickly picked up the book and headed into her bedroom, lighting a glowing lantern and settling in her bed. She grabbed the book and dusted it off once more before putting it in her lap and turning the pages.

Everything the elf had said were printed on these pages. It described the great willow tree and where it can be found. One page talks about the many legends and myths of this pond, the creatures that have changed because of it and the many of these creatures have not survived the transformation.

Andrea read and read until her glowing lantern died out, She put the book under the bed and tried to fall asleep, knowing the human world just a got a bit closer.

x

Just as the night before Andrea tossed and turned. She was having the same dream she had the previous night and therefore she could not sleep. She left her bed and walked into the central room which was now dark and empty. Andrea could hear the loud snores of Eric and the distant commotion of the midnight strollers outside the hut.

Andrea padded towards the farthest room stopping hesitantly at the beads before gently walking through.

She smiled when she saw him, again sprawled out on the bed. His eyes where closed but she knew he was awake. "Derek?" She whispered. His sly grin spread across his face though his eyes were still closed. "Hello Andrea." He chuckled.

Andrea was shy as she asked, "um… I had a bad dream…" She started. "Can I sleep with you?" Her heart began to hammer wildly in her chest waiting for his reply, but he seemed to understand, sliding over on the bed leaving room for her. She quickly jumped in and pulled the covers to her chin and turned her back to him.  
The bed, being only so small, left a tiny space in between them. Andrea felt Derek suddenly move, as she could then feel his breath on her neck.

"What was your dream about?" he asked her. She turned around to face him, now lying on her side.

"I can't tell you." She replied softly looking at his beautiful face.

"Why not?"

"…You wouldn't like it." She whispered, he smiled at her choice of words.

And for a few minutes they just lied there. She was close enough to feel the heat from his body, the beating of his heart.

"You're my best friend…" She whispered, watching him as he opened his eyes.

He looked at her, and then slowly lifted his hand to tilt her chin upwards; he put his other gentle hand on her back and pulled her to his chest.

"You're my best friend too, Princess." His breathed tickled her eyelashes and then,

He gently touched his lips to hers.

x

Andrea woke up with Derek's arm thrown around her waist. She was turned away from him but she could still hear his faint snoring, he was still asleep. She tried to move from his grasp but it was impossible without waking him up, so she lied there for a minute, remembering the previous night. He had kissed her. Would things be more awkward today? But Andrea knew she was wrong, Derek could never make it awkward. Andrea turned around to face him. His hair was messy, but in an adorable, sexy kind of way. His eyes were closed and he looked very peaceful. Andrea felt something ache in her chest when she looked at him, he looked so vulnerable now.

Finally Derek opened one eye and closed it again, with the same goofy grin playing on his lips. "Good morning…" He smiled into the pillow.  
Andrea chuckled and unravelled herself casually from his arm.

" Come on lazy butt; let's go get something to eat." Andrea laughed as she stood up from the bed and hit him playfully with her pillow. Derek moaned and rolled over to the edge of the bed, trying his hardest to stand up. Andrea laughed and left his room, walking into the central room. Katie, Eric and Zac were resting on the couch watching TV; they all turned their heads as Andrea came into the room.

"Did you just come out of Derek's bedroom?" Zac asked, eyeing Andrea cautiously. Andrea felt her cheeks redden as Katie said "Eww." And Zac and Eric's mouths hung wide open. Andrea sat down beside Katie, hoping they would change the subject.

Andrea ate her breakfast slowly, but finished before Derek came out of his bedroom. She decided to take a walk in the town, and when Katie asked her if she wanted her to come, Andrea declined; she needed some time to herself.

As Andrea left the hut and walked down the crowded paths she remembered her book, and the mortal pond. She wanted more then anything to return to her own world, but she only had a few days to do so. She remembered what the Queen of Seelie court had said. Andrea only had a week left of humanity before she was turned into an immortal.

Andrea was walking down the pathway as she noticed the bookstore she had visited the previous day, with the old Elf. He knew a lot about this pond, maybe he could tell her more.

Andrea walked up the steps to the antique bookstore and stepped inside. The elf was still at the counter, and he turned towards her as she walked in.

"Hey! You owe me 4.50!" He called to her with narrowed eyes. She had forgotten to pay for her book yesterday. Andrea smiled shyly as she quickly walked over and placing a few coins on the counter where he waited. "Sorry." She mumbled her cheeks reddening.

The elf grunted and took the money, and looked back at her curious.

"What do you want?" he asked partially annoyed.

"Yesterday you told me about the Mortal pond…" She started. "…I was wondering if you could tell me more about it. Like….What happens when you return to the human world, or how can you come back, or"- but she was cut of by his crackly chuckle.

" Oh, human… I do not know a lot but I can tell you what I do know…" He leaned in towards her again as if what he was telling her was a secret.

"When you drink this water, which is from the pond it will transform you into your human self. You will return to the mortal world as an infant and you will relive your life over again…but the thing is, is that you will not remember any of this…" He gestured to their surroundings with his hands. "You will not remember the immortal world at all."

Andrea took a second to overlook this knowledge. She would be a baby again, but that didn't bother her. She loved her parents immensely, but being the future Queen was not something that interested Andrea. She would get an extra 18 years to live.

"That's all I know…" the elf said putting the money in the drawer behind the counter.

"Do you know how to get to the pond?" Andrea asked, if she wanted to return to the human world she would have to find the pond soon, or else it would be too late.

"Yes… You have to follow this path to the very end, and then cross the bridge. From there you will have signs nailed to a tree. You will follow the one the points in the direction of the 'Pixie Patches.' You follow that for 3 miles or so, and you shall come to the great willow tree, and I'm sure you know where to go from there." Said the elf.

"Thank you!" Andrea said leaning away and walking towards the door. "Goodbye!" She waved before it closed behind her.

When Andrea got back to the hut she didn't tell anyone of her plans. She had decided on leaving for her journey tomorrow. She was sacrificing a lot, but all she wanted to do was to get home. To the Mortal world.

-

**Please Review. its a good story right? hmm? then let me know by clicking the beautiful purpley/blue box. REVIEW, ill love you forever :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**-  
**

Nobody said anything or asked Andrea about her behaviour. She had been jumpy all night, but she could tell Derek was giving her curious looks.

When everyone went to bed that night, Andrea and Derek were the only ones left on the couch.

He didn't ask her what was wrong but she knew he was curious.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" She asked quietly, turning to look at his facial expression, he was smiling again, which made Andrea happy.

"Sure." He said, as he got up to go to his bedroom. Andrea stood up too

"I'll be there in a second." She said as he disappeared into his room.

Andrea walked into her bedroom and looked under her bed, making sure the book was still there for her big adventure the next day.

"What's your favourite colour?" Derek asked. They had been playing this game all night now. Andrea was lying on her back staring at the ceiling; he was lying in the same position.

"Hmm….Green." Andrea answered. "What about you?"

" Blue." He answered turning his head to face her. She also turned her head as her cheeks turned crimson. Blue was her eye colour.

"What are you thinking about Andrea?" He startled her by asking such a blunt question.

He was still facing her, but his face looked serious, and his eyes look concentrated.

"Nothing." She answered turning her head back to face the ceiling, ignoring the intensity of his stare.

She knew she had to change the direction of the conversation so she quickly asked him another question. "How'd you get here? Like how'd you become a werewolf?"

He hesitated for a moment, but she could not see his face. She thought he was startled by her direct question.

"Um… well it was long ago. 40 years ago actually…"

"40 years!?!" Andrea was startled, he only looked 18.

" Andrea silly, I'm immortal remember?"

"Oh yea…" She mumbled as he returned to his story.

"So, anyways… it was about 40 years ago and I can only vaguely remember, I was hunting…and I was in the forest. My father had died and it was only my mother and I, so I had to be the one to provide us with meat. I was alone in the woods when I heard a noise, and I had my gun in my hand but for some reason I couldn't move.. I saw something in the forest, but I wouldn't shoot at it, because I didn't know what it was. And I started walking towards it.

I remember thinking it wasn't human, or an animal. It was bright as a light and it was coming nearer. It came out of the bushes but before I could get a good look at it, I blacked out. Last thing I knew I was here, just like you." Andrea turned her head to look at him; he looked as if he were far away, zoning out completely.

"And when you went to Seelie court, you asked to be a wolf? And that day in Seelie court when they were negotiating _my_ mortality, you asked if I could have another week because…" but Derek interrupted her.

"…Because I chose too quickly. Humanity is the one thing I can not get back; I have to live as a wolf forever, literally. I didn't want that to happen to you too…" he trailed off, his eyes looking pained.

"Thank you." Andrea turned and whispered. She could feel him staring at her; he knew what she was talking about.

"You're welcome…" He whispered back. And a few minutes later he was quietly snoring in Andrea's ear. Andrea turned to look at him again, trying to carve his face into her mind.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered and she drifted to sleep beside him, as the rest of the world went on around them.

*

Andrea woke up at the crack of dawn, before anyone else.

She had to escape before they realized where she was going. She gently untangled herself from Derek's arm and got off the bed.

He looked like an angel and Andrea once again felt something contract in her chest. Suddenly leaving was so much harder now.

Andrea quickly slid through the beads, hoping to not make too much noise, and padded towards her bedroom.

She didn't have much to take with her, other then her book she was ready to go. Andrea kneeled down and reached under her bed for the dusty old book. She said goodbye to her room one last time as she left through the beads, into the central room.

She grabbed a quick snack for the voyage, and cleaned up.

She knew she couldn't put this off a longer. But there was one last thing she needed to do.

Andrea walked through Derek's bedroom door again, and took a moment to memorize his beautiful face.

His eyes were closed, messy hair, his high cheekbones, perfectly angled features, sharp jaw line…

She felt her eyes begin to sting, and a teardrop made its way down her face. She knew she couldn't stay any longer; it would only make it harder. And so Andrea leaned over his bed, and touched her lips to his cheek.

Andrea then left the bedroom without looking back.

*

The paths were fairly empty, except for your occasional Nixie enjoying the stroll, or a warlock admiring the sun rise.

But other then that Andrea was set; with her book in her hand she was ready to leave this place.

Andrea remembered the directions the elf had given her. She had to walk this path until the very end. She passed the many now familiar shops, looking inside the windows to see the sleepy workers opening up the stores.

Andrea finally passed the bookstore, and could see inside the dirty window, where the old elf sat absentmindedly. Andrea wanted to thank him again for all of his help but she wasn't going to waste anymore time. The elf suddenly turned to look out the window, saw her and waved. Andrea sighed and waved back, continuing to follow the long path.

The longer you walked down the path, the more deserted it got. Andrea had been walking for hours now, and there was no one in sight.

She looked down at her feet, now dirty from the dried sand she was walking on. She looked up to find the pathway now twisting into the forest. Andrea was sweaty from the hot sun, but she was now thankful for the forest shade.

Andrea looked up at the big green trees that stretched upwards towards the sky.

She wondered if this sky was the same sky humans lived under too. When she looked ahead she saw that the dirt path came to a bridge crossing over a bubbling stream.

Andrea smiled and crossed the wooden bridge, happy about her progress. All around her was quiet; the only thing to be heard was Andrea thumping footsteps on the bridge.

When Andrea crossed she found the tree with the signs.

One pointed the direction of Seelie Court, Andrea shivered involuntarily. Another one pointed the way Andrea had came, Town.

And the last one pointed farther into the forest, Pixie Patches. Andrea followed the arrow and walked deeper into the woods.

As Andrea walked she tried her hardest to keep her mind from wandering to her friends she had left behind.

They would be awake now, and they would be curious to where she has gone.

They might be wandering the town looking for her, But Andrea couldn't think that way, and she had to concentrate on important stuff, like getting home.

Andrea had only walked a mile when the sky grew darker, Once again it was twilight. She knew she couldn't walk in the dark, and she was awfully tired, so Andrea decided to find a nice tree to lie under.

She found a big oak tree that could do. She walked over and put her book down, sitting down and leaning against the tree and closing her eyes.

A couple seconds later she heard something. It sounded like laughter, a tiny bell like laughter.

Andrea closed her eyes again and heard tiny voices. When she opened her eyes one more time, there in front of her were 2 pixies.

Not the kind of pixie Katie is, these ones were the size of your hand. One had pink skin, and the other one had Blue skin, with long dark hair and big vibrant eyes with wings that arched from their backs. They seemed to be glowing.

"Um…Hello." Andrea said to the pixies, they giggled a squeaky laugh.

"Hello, Mortal." The said in unison, their voice sounded as if it belonged to a mouse, but more seductive and girly.

"What's your name?" they asked.

"My name is Andrea." Andrea replied. "What are your names?"

The pink one flew forward. "This here is Tegan…." She said pointing to the blue one. "…My name is Tati." She chuckled.

"Nice to meet you." Andrea said, simply to be polite.

"So what are you doing this far in the woods human? and this late?" Tegan asked.

"Oh, I have to find the mortal pond, have you heard of it?" Andrea asked seeing if she could get more information.

"Have I heard of it!?!" Tegan huffed, and all of a sudden her glow turned red, her eyes turned black.

"It's evil! It killed my brother! I told him not to swim in it! Agh!" Tati was trying to calm Tegan down, and eventually the red glow turned back to normal.

"Sorry…" Tati said with a shy grin on her face. "…We've had a bad experience with the pond, can I ask you why you are searching for it?"

"Oh… I want to go back home." Andrea said looking down at her hands.

"Oh, well I guess since your already human then the transformation wouldn't hurt so much." Tati said politely. "Well I guess we should let you sleep Mortal. Good luck with your quest." The pixies said before flying away.

Andrea was now alone; the forest was dark and quiet. She didn't realize how tired she actually was, but only minutes later, Andrea was fast asleep.

When Andrea woke up the next day, it took her a second to remember where she was. Her back was stiff from sleeping on a tree, and her legs ached, but Andrea remembered that she still had a long way to walk.

Without hesitation Andrea stood up, grabbed her book and began to walk the rest of the way.

The sun wasn't bright today, through the treetops Andrea could only see gray clouds, Andrea walked and walked, coming across no more strangers.

She had to admit that the forest was quite beautiful, maybe even prettier then the mortal woods. Andrea laughed at the thought.

As she walked she thought about her home.

Her mother and her beauty, her father and his bald head and crinkly eyes, her bedroom, her kingdom, her home. She also missed the food, the big plates of roast chicken, vegetables and milk, and the desserts! Warm chocolate pudding mmmm…

And then Andrea remembered her snack she had packed for her voyage.

She took it out from between the pages of the book and ate it slowly, savouring the taste. It wasn't chocolate pudding, but Andrea hadn't eaten in awhile, she was still happy.

And finally, when Andrea was finished eating, she looked up to see the prettiest tree she had ever seen. She then realized what it was…

The Great Willow Tree.

-  
_review please :)_


End file.
